Alpha and Omega: Of Leaders and Tyrants
by Zinx
Summary: War, the one inevitable factor in everyone's nature. This story takes place after exile of Julian, a rightful heir to the position of a Leader in the Southern Pack. Following his exile, Sheffield, steps up to be the leader of Southern Pack, but underneath all of his brilliance, stands a plan, a plan which will instigate an unending war. The question is; is this war inevitable?
1. The Journey Begins

**Alpha and Omega: Of Leaders And Tyrants**

Chapter 1: Intro

South, a prospering place for a large pack, the southern pack. Being the largest pack in Jasper Park it would be inevitable for it to have a leader, however…misfortune comes uninvited. After the leader's death, a tyrant takes the position of a new leader. The question is; what will it take to prevent a bloody war? After all…it is all just a matter of time…

As morning followed night, the sunshine was slowly absorbing the earth beneath, humming of gentle, yet chilling wind stroke the trees in a beautiful motion, only…one thing was out of place. A round-peg, dark hazel figure laid upon the grass near the creek of a river, under a cliff…a wolf. Covered in battle scars and wounds, he laid peacefully…to peacefully, until a sudden screech of a crow awoke him. His point-blank motion was swift enough to scare the damned bird away.

"Brilliant, at least I'm still alive." He thought to himself as he slowly, but surely looked around, narrowing his eyes from blaze of the scorching, morning sun of Jasper.

Seconds later, he tried to stand up, but failure was inevitable from his scars; pain bitting like a rattlesnake. "As if it couldn't get any better." He murmured quietly, with a sign of weakness in his voice. "

"Am I supposed to lay here all day?!" Sudden frustration filled his voice with aggression.

Eventually, with enough will, wolf finally stood up. He glanced at the morning scenery, noticing how perfect everything around him was; the tree, the sun, the crystal clear water of a nearby creek.

However, now was not the time for admiration. Suddenly, his train of thought was shattered by howl of wolves in the distance. "Southern Pack, they will finish me if I stay, I need to get moving." He thought to himself with a hint of panic. By the amount of howls, he knew he would outnumbered. Weakly but sternly, he began running through the woods, which at that moment was more of a stroll.

It was fight-or-flight situation and in the midst of panic, not even he knew where woods would take him.

For now, it is all just a matter of time, as morning followed night…


	2. Crossroads and Revelations

Chapter 2: Crossroads and Revelations

Afternoon, today was quite an unusual day for both Western and Eastern Pack, It was quiet…too quiet.

"Southern Pack has a new leader." Winston replied to Tony in a gravely but collective tone as they slowly strolled through the woods, surrounded by silence and sounds of nature.

Since Kate became Leader of Western Pack, Winston's duty differed and changed, from taking care of the entire pack, to minuscule babysitting of his grandchildren.

"And why should we be concerned about such matters? South rarely collaborated with other packs, especially Northern Pack." Tony replied to Winston in a calm manner.

"I'm sure we're all aware of their rivalry. Nevertheless, you know how it can be, a true leader followed by a tyrant, followed by a warlord." Winston replied slowly, with a sigh and a hint of disgust in his tone.

"True, but a more significant matter presents itself before us; do Kate and Humphrey know about this." Tony's reply was laid-back as he looked at Winston, questioning his disgust.

"News have been told and Kate knows about it. Humphrey…not so much." A slow and solemn reply came from Winston.

As time passed, so did their conversation. Winston and Tony realised that they were nearing the Western territory sooner than expected. As they sauntered into the clearing, the valley, right outside the leader's den.

Inside the leader's den, Kate waited impatiently while having a discussion with her father and Tony. "As I said, I'm aware of the change in leadership. We need to tell Humphrey about it, he heard about it but this is as far as it goes." She replied I'm a calm yet concerned tone.

"Speaking of which, Where is he?" Asked Tony in concerned manner.

"Him and Hutch are in woods. Rogues have been scrambling outside Western territory and Humphrey wants to know why, which is unusual." She replied in a calm yet stoic tone.

Judging by Kate, Humphrey should've already been back by now…but…something was holding up Humphrey and Hutch, or should I say…someone.

~Meanwhile~

Slowly but steadily, Humphrey and Hutch roamed through thick woods. Sun was setting, they had to be fast but Hutch insisted on continuing their journey for a bit more…something wasn't right.

"OH COME ON! We should turn back already, there are no rogues here!" Humphrey exclaimed in frustration, with the most unamused expression he could pull off.

"Should I remind you that you willing signed up for it? Plus, you said it would impress Kate." Hutch pointed out with a chuckle. "This scent…something isn't right, someone was here, not just rogues." Hutch said to himself with a hint of irritation.

Confusion, Hutch's worst enemy. As calm as Hutch might seem, confusion was devastating his thought process. Being the intellectual-type he would always find the solution, no matter how hard the situation might appear…but now, his intelligence was being grounded and pounded, he could only rely on his gut feeling.

"Ugh! Fine, but we should turn back soon or I will be grounded by Kate, you do not get on her nerves." Humphrey agreed at last, with frustration which quickly washed over him, and quickly vanished into nothingness.

Surprisingly, Humphrey was not disturbed by the scenery which enveloped him and Hutch. Even more surprising, Hutch was slightly disturbed. Throughout the years, he had never seen what he sighted today. Six rogue wolves were resting on freezing, filthy grass by the ravine. Heavily wounded, pounded with enough force to render them unconscious. How long has it passed since they were rendered unconscious? One could only guess…

"What's bothering you?" Humphrey asked as he examined Hutch in unpretentious manner.

"This scent…it is different." Hutch replied as bewilderment washed over him.

"What I'm about to say will probably be the most stupid idea, but let's follo—" Humphrey was interrupted by momentous and sudden sounds of growling.

"No need, they are already here." Hutch replied stoically as he swiftly whirled his head, glancing in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

"Halt! Don't attack…I'm not an enemy." The figure replied with signs of weakness in its voice as it gradually treaded towards them.

Soon, Hutch and Humphrey realised that growling wasn't not from fury or anger…but rather pain.

Soothing light of the afternoon sun washed over the figure, revealing its appearance. Turns out, it is a wolf; mostly dark hazel pelt with regions of beige coloured paws, grey and russet-brown spots across the back and ocean blue eyes. However, something seemed to be out of place; battle scars and wounds.

Before any of them could reply, the figure collapsed from bitting pain of his battle scars. It laid upon cold ground, presumably unconscious.

"Brilliant, at least one rogue appears to be fine." Humphrey replied as he leisurely examined the stranger while raising his eyebrows.

"Have to disagree with you there, he isn't a rogue, at least he doesn't look like one." Hutch replied rapidly as he gazed at the figure. Suddenly, Hutch's train of thought was interrupted. It al made sense now…"Julian…" Hutch thought as gazed at the fallen wolf.

"We need carry him back to the pack, now." Hutch stated sternly and stoically, however, his rapid statement had Humphrey puzzled.

"What? Why?" Humphrey replied as his head tilted to the side.

"No time to explain, I think we need to discuss some matters with Winston." Again, stoic and stern reply, but now it sounded rather commanding, than stating.

"Fine. I'll carry him, since all I did is whine about how Kate will probably have me grounded for the next few days." Swift reply came from Humphrey as carried the wolf on his back.

"Julian, what happened to you? I have an awful feeling about this…"Hutch thought as he raced through the woods, followed by Humphrey.

As moon followed sun, it was clear that something big was coming, otherwise Rogues wouldn't be attacked. Gradually, Chaos was looming over Jasper Park, gathering its might and soon, very soon…it would all be crystal clear.


	3. Blood Of My Blood

Chapter 3: Blood Of My Blood

As night follows morning, Humphrey and Hutch were finally nearing the Western territory. Sun was already set, all that remained in the sky is pale moon, illuminating Jasper Park as if it was a dazzling diamond in the void of the night sky.

"We should be close by. Hopefully Winston is still awake." He said aloud as him and Humphrey were sprinting with all their strength.

Since the moment Hutch and Humphrey found Julian, Hutch was on the edge. At the end of the day, he knew exactly who Julian was, and if they found Julian in such state, there must be something wrong, Hutch knew it and because of it, his thoughts morphed into wretched ideas of a potential cause of this.

"We better be, our little guest is starting to get heavy, plus it's not like both of us are exhausted." Humphrey replied to Hutch while with heavy panting and overdose of sarcasm in his tone, thankfully frustration wasn't present.

Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks as moment of realisation hit them, they are in Western territory. Humphrey nearly collapsed as they stopped to a halt. Aside from their exhausted and tiresome states, Humphrey had numerous questions, answers to which still remained a mystery, shrouded in uncertainty; Who is this wolf? What was he doing there? Just to name a few.

Standing in one place wouldn't get them anywhere, or is it? Slowly, two figures approached them. It was challenging to recognise two figures towering over Hutch and Humphrey, but yet again, realisation pounded Humphrey. Winston and Kate, how ironic, yet unexpected.

"I thought—the two of you were—asleep."Hutch replied, while panting and breathing heavily as he slowly raised his head.

"What you two so long?! I thought you'd be done by afternoon!"Kate exclaimed as her eyes swiftly raced between Hutch and Humphrey, swiftly exchanging glares with the two in point blank motion. She was blazing with fury, however, realising that she was the new leader of western pack, she hurriedly contained her anger. After all, collateral damage would be unnecessary.

Winston stood beside Kate, however, unlike Kate, his attitude was rather stoic. While Kate was containing her blazing fury-Winston questioning the presence of another…Julian.

"I see you've brought a lone wolf. He doesn't seem to be one of the rogues." Winston replied with formality in his tone. A dash of curiosity stroke him with mutual interest to stranger's appearance. Despite the conditions of mourning and ebony night, Winston was able to recognise some, if not most of stranger's features as he rested on chilling ground as if he was in comatose. Something seemed to be familiar…but he couldn't comprehend what…

"About that. We found him wounded when he was still walking and talking. Hutch insisted that we bring him here, so we did. I still have no idea why. However, I have to agree, he isn't one of rogues…at least we think he isn't." Humphrey told briskly in formal manner which seemed more unpretentious than usual. He was finally able to stand up, however, difficulty caused by exhaustion still presented itself nevertheless.

"About that Winston, Kate…we'll have to discuss some matters." Hutch said calmly with a dash of sobriety.

By the way Hutch spoke, Winston knew that something was out-of-place, there was round-peg amongst square-holes, and damn right there was. Hutch isn't normally that stern and stoic, his behaviour was understandable, yet the reasoning was shrouded in mystery of this ebony night.

"Sure, let's meet tomorrow. It's late now and it would be better for all of us to rest." Kate replied bristly, in soothing voice which sang through the gentle gusts of wind.

As sun follows moon, morning followed night. Sun leisurely arose, colouring the sky from gloomy, ebony black shades of bleak night to magnificent shades of dazzling orange and vermilion. It illuminated Jasper Park with all its eternal beauty. The ground. The tree. The sky, everything seemed beautiful.

While majority of western pack was still asleep, it's leadership on the other hand was discussing "important matters"

"You seemed to be bothered by something yesterday, Hutch." Winston said, initiating the conversation. He was an observer, thus reading other's emotion and examining their behaviour didn't come off as a surprise. After all, he is the previous pack leader.

"Wolf we found yesterday, he isn't just any stranger." Hutch replied steadily with solemness in his tone.

"We already know this. You told us that he isn't rogue, but we still yet to figure out who he is." Kate replied calmly, in soothing manner, yet a hint of sincerity was present.

"No need for that. He is Julian, son of Gabriel, previous leader of Southern Pack." Hutch replied with a soft sigh, in a soothing tone.

As Kate, Winston, Hutch and Humphrey were having a discussion, Julian was slowly coming to his senses in a separate den. After all this, it was a relief and a miracle for him to be alive.

"Ugh—come on Julian, stand up." Julian murmured as he slowly stood up and shook his head, gradually but surely coming to his sense. Finally, no more pain, wounds were finally, partially gone as dizziness washed away. He strolled out of his den into the clearing as sun was blazing, illuminating his pelt and ocean blue eyes.

"I'll talk to him, we need to find out what he was doing so far away from his—" Suddenly, Winston was interrupted by Julian as he lavishly ambled towards the four and sat down.

"I see that rumours are already spreading like autumn breeze. No wonder my ears are burning." Julian remarked in sumptuous voice, with a dash of humour. Following his reply was sly and witty expression, which swiftly washed away as he quickly glanced at Humphrey. "Thank you for…escorting or carrying me here. I wouldn't have made it out."

"Now that everyone is here…there's something else I wanted to reveal." Winston's reply was followed by a heavy sight. The atmosphere suddenly morphed from excitement, to questioning. "Not only is he an heir to the position of a leader in Southern Pack…"Winston paused, as he gazed around, establishing eye contact with everyone. "But he also…Humphrey's half-brother."

"What?!" Such statement caught Kate, Hutch and especially Humphrey off-guard. Confusion, followed by a wave of intrigue. However, some questions remained idle as their answers were enveloped by mystery and conspiracies…


	4. Unforseen Bonds

Chapter 4: Unforeseen Bonds

Once and for all, it has been said. Those words took a toll on Humphrey and caught him off-guard, in the end, nobody expected this. A half-Brother?! The tables have turned, and such information surged, swept and rushed through his mind, causing a flood of bewilderment. Like two peas in a pod, such rejoinder also took a toll on Kate.

"Wait, wait, wait…am I going mad?" Humphrey stated, with what seemed to be only scepticism. But in depths of his fragile soul, eagerness was present.

"Allow me to explain."Julian replied formally, with a chuckle and a witty expression. "As you already know and heard, our fathers are different, however, our mothers are indistinguishable." A calm statement from Julian.

"Right, but I've got more than one unanswered question to which I'd really appreciate to be answered." As confusion cleared, Humphrey's words slowly became tranquil.

"Ask anything, at the end of the day, we're still introducing ourselves to each other."Said Julian in a soothing tone.

"If you're supposed to be the current leader of Southern Pack, what are doing so far away from your pack." Humphrey asked with unnatural curiosity in his tone.

"True, I'm supposed to the leader…Unfortunately I'm not."Disheartening reply from Julian, followed by a soft sigh. "It is a long story for another day."

"We've got plenty of time." Replied Kate with with kindness.

"Right…now that you're all aware of my heritage, time to unravel the answers to your questions. Unlike Humphrey, I'm an Alpha. But due to my father's mate being an Omega, many of southern wolves began questioning authority of my father, despite the abolishment of Alpha and Omega pack law. Among those countless and numerous individuals, was Sheffield. Of course, when good things happen, there's bound to be an outrage, which was staged by Sheffield, resulting in my Gabriel's death by Sheffield who later took leadership of the pack by disgracing my name by declaring that I was a half-blood, not a true Alpha in other words, which resulted in my banishment." A long, formal reply from Julian. Whilst revealing his story, Julian felt a dash of fury.

"If he will not by put to place and brought to justice, a war will follow in his wake." Julian stated with a dash of sudden fury in his formal tone.

"War?" Suddenly, everyone suddenly asked with exclamation in their voices.

"Yes, a war; a war which will leave Jasper Park devastated in Perhaps one of its bloodiest conflicts. All he desires and craves is power!" A statement, gnarled and soaking in disgust and blazing rage came from Julian.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Asked Winston with a hint of distrust.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be he—" A sudden, momentous interruption

"He isn't. Another pack of rogue wolves have been spotted nearby southern territory, seconds later…the only remaining evidence of their presence were numerous piles of carcasses."

Everyone knew that this gravely tone sounded familiar and sooner than later the 'band of brothers' realised that it was Tony.

"In this case, we need a plan." Kate replied with solemness in her tone.

"I think…I've got an idea." Acknowledging Julian as his relative and finally coming back to his senses, Humphrey replied with a long pause and a stroke of witty attitude.

Now that the act of organised fiction and a web of lies were devastated by Julian himself and finally morphed into an undeniable and unparalleled truth, Humphrey accepted his relative. Only one, single task towered before them; prevent the bloodiest conflict and place Julian as a leader.

However…will they be successful…or merely fall to their knees and crumble?


	5. A Long Road To Alliance

Chapter 5: A Long Road To Alliance

As Sun radiated its merciless and unnatural heat, the pace of this re-unification continued with Humphrey and Julian leading it to it's long postponed conclusion.

"Well then, don't keep us waiting…brother. What is this brilliant plan of yours." Julian spoke clearly and formally with curiosity in his lavish tone.

A sudden stroke of excitement hit Humphrey like a bus, the brotherly connection was established at last, after years of absence of such knowledge. "Well, you said that Sheffield craves nothing but power and dominion, including his ideology of Survival of the Fittest. So—I thought why do we ally ourselves with Hermits of Jasper Park…The Northern Pack." He replied in his usual, unceremonious manner but with a dash of ingenuity and intelligence.

"Bad idea, northerners have secluded themselves deep within the northern mountains. It's unlikely they will accept any sort of diplomacy, however…a worthy shot nonetheless." Hutch replied rapidly in monotone voice, with hint of solemness.

"However crazy this idea might be…I agree with Humphrey. They haven't seen diplomacy in years…doesn't mean they've lost sense of proper communication and alliances." Julian told slowly, with exhilarating tone.

"What about the Southern Pack. As soon as you two leave, they will march in with all their power and might, after all, they do control most of the territory of Jasper." Winston said rapidly, with stoicism in his gravely, withered voice.

"Mind if I remind you, that after death of my father Gabriel, previous leader of the pack, there have been numerous outrages and protests. Which greatly weakened the morale, Southerners are still gathering their forces and are in no position to fight back any time soon. It would be better to ally ourselves with Northerners, at the end of the day: Enemy of my enemy is my friend, Winston." A spark of witty attitude unraveled itself in Julian's formal and eloquent tone as he spoke gradually.

"Maybe you're right. But now only two questions remain: Who will go…and who will stay?" Tony asked with curiosity.

"Since I suggested the idea, it would be inevitable for me to venture North." Humphrey swiftly suggested, now with formality in his unusual tone.

"I will follow, you say it's a diplomatic mission, so as a new leader of Western Pack, it would be good to have connections and allies in high places." Kate spoke rapidly, with spark of excitement and wittiness in her tone.

"Which leaves me, I assume I have no choice in this situation. So, we will depart tomorrow on the dawn, which would give us an advantage as weather starting to be more blazing with every day." Julian replied soothingly, smoothly, with a witty smirk on his face.

Now, the real journey begins…North…last road, last destination…


	6. Coup D'Etat

Chapter 6: Coup D'Etat

"Soon…we will have what is rightfully our. Julian was too weak, to pesky to lead us into prosperity. He is to childish, to foolish. I, will restore our pack to prosperity. I WILL RESTORE US TO OUR FORMER GLORY!" Spoke the wolf, standing upon a cliff as he gazed at those followed him, for he was Sheffield; The Warlord, The Tyrant. The new leader of Southern Pack.

Most wolves cheered as he spoke, soaking their minds with his flawless lies and deceptions as if he'd be willing to sacrifice anything in the world for his pack…which of course…he wasn't.

Everyone cheered, with an exception of one…a female wolf. Standing at the back of those who gathered around to hear the so-called "glory" of their leader. She stood there, unnoticed as her dark hazel pelt with slight vermilion accent soaked with distrust and scepticism. "Yeah right, as if other leaders weren't doing that already." She thought as she slowly rolled her eyes.

Having heard enough lies from Sheffield, the wolf decided to unceremoniously leave without further ado.

Shortly after the pack meeting, Sheffield felt concerned for this female wolf.

"You decided to walk away from the pack meeting. Something bothering you Selene?"He asked in his lavish tone, with a dash of kindness. However, was this kindness real or just an act of organised fiction?

"I can ask you the same question Sheffield, after all, not all who are in this pack are brainwashed under your twisted ideology." Selene hissed with disgust and disappointment in her tone as she narrowed her eyes in fury, which seemed to be tamed, at least for now…

"No need to be aggressive Selene, we should all look after each other. In the end, times change and so are our traditions with them. Silently, wither away." Sheffield spoke in soft tone, seemingly ignoring Selene's attitude.

"Traditions?! You exiled Julian, the only rightful leader. Forced him off a cliff with your lackeys who listen to you without question. You deprived others of right to question actions of their leader and now…you're indoctrinating us all!" Selene remarked with fury blazing through his thoughts.

"You think this half-blood can lead us into prosperity by telling us that everything will be okay?! You're more foolish than I thought! If you want peace…then you should prepare for war!" Quite impulsive reply came from Sheffield as he spitted out through his greeting teeth.

"Your actions will not be dismissed lightly Sheffield. All actions have equal and opposite reactions, but it seems that you still haven't realised it." She replied swiftly as she exited Sheffield's den with fury racing through her veins and disgust soaking her mind.

As she walked away from Sheffield, he stood towering over others outside his den, his sickly white pelt with dashes of grey and black swaying in the gusts of warming spring wind as the wind bent trees, making them curve into an unnatural shape as if they were crying.

An idea devastated Selene's thoughts. "This isn't right…this isn't how it should be. I need to find him. He is still out there." She thought with desperation in her mind as she glanced around, already crafting her escape plan.

However, she wasn't alone. There were those who supported her and knew what she was thinking, as though they were telepaths, reading her mind like an open book which unraveled itself before them in luminescent rays of light. She had to warn those whom she trusted, whom she knew: Sage, Ian, Nicole. All of them were sick of this.

"An escape? You must be out of your mind Sel. Sheffield has patrols which mark our territory, they are only loyal to him. They will not allow us leave even if we were dying." Said Sage in cold and blunt manner. His grey and beige pelt seemed to be getting pale those days as irritation filled his thoughts.

"So you'd rather live in this pack and be indoctrinated into Sheffield's ideology which will lead us to war we cannot win?" Selene asked wittily with disapproving grin as she spoke lightly.

"Sel has a point, if he's out there, then hope still lives and even a better future."Remarked Nicole in a supportive tone as she glanced swiftly at Selene and back at Sage.

"Fine! But, we're escaping at night, that way his patrols won't spot and even if they do, their reaction will be comparable to zero when we hit them out of nowhere." Sage replied with a sigh and a formal tone.

"Great! Now, prepare, it shouldn't take long to get to the northern part of the border, from there we will make our way to Western and Eastern Packs." Ian stated as he explained clearly in soft tone.

As sun followed moon, the deed was done, a successful escape caused division in Southern Pack, raising more questions and disrupting the balance of power, giving voices to those who followed a different path, variating from those who stayed to Sheffield.

Soon…everything will be decided as scales of balance will perform one last swing…therefore, a question presents itself: Whose favour will it be?


	7. Want Peace? Prepare For War…

Chapter 7: Want Peace? Prepare For War

As morning followed night, Sun followed Moon…

They strolled through the woods for hours now, lingering closer to the North with every step, every breath. It was a long and tiresome journey. Dark, monotonous woods holding nothing but desolate fear, spreading it, infecting and paralysing the nature around with fear. Fear…what is fear? Many wolves knew what it is, but Northerners…they knew no fear, for it was their dominion, in which only they lingered, embraced it…in the distant…very distant past. Years have passed and nothing has changed…absolutely nothing. North…infected with thousands of ravines, leaf-less trees, soaked in soot, eternal hills and valleys and numerous ice-lakes further north. It was beautiful, magnificent…yet menacing, wild, savage and unpredictable.

"We're nearing the main territory, careful…northerners aren't the most welcoming of wolves. Especially, to the southerners." Julian said carefully as he glanced around himself. Freezing gusts of wind washed over him like a wave. His breath became a light, fade mist as he spoke formally…yet…this mass of mist held his agitation, his dismay.

"I thought we already are at North. There's something you're not telling us…we haven't seen any wolves nearby. Is this another 'half-truth'?" Kate asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her sudden and stoic movement froze both Humphrey and Julian in one place, as if they were statues.

"Unlike other packs, Northern Pack possesses fewer number, the reason being climate. Just like South, North is it's polar opposite, an oxymoron in a sense. Throughout history, they've territorial isolationists. However, their ferocity and savagery rivalled that of West and East…that is…until Southern Pack showed itself, sparking one of the first conflicts and ending it in bloodbath, until both sides have agreed to stay away from each other." Julian replied calmly and formally. However, his façade of formality hid his frustration and fury effortlessly. Despite his perfect vocal disguise, his formality came in a form of paralysing, stone-cold Intelligence and history.

"If you two are done bickering, we can move on and not stand here until either Northern Pack attacks us or we freeze to death." Humphrey replied rapidly as he rolled his eyes, glaring at both of them in slight irritation.

"Very well. Stay close, North isn't a very merciful region of Jasper, once you get to know it." Stated Julian in stone-cold manner as he continued walking, strolling through the enemy territory with awareness. His manner of walking was slow, gradual as he waited patiently for Humphrey and Kate to catch up. There was no need for lavishness as he had no idea of what to expect fro, Northern Leader; Charlotte. His royal origin was not the sharpest tool in the closet, neither was his personal asset…but logic, decisiveness and observance were.

After eternity of stumbling through merciless woods of the north, they finally came across the mainland of Northern Pack, the territory of their leader.

"You're not welcomed here Southerner. Squabble back to where you came from. This was a warning, there won't be another one." A northern wolf replied as he examined Julian, carefully, racing his tired eyes, observing every little detail there is. He was about the same height as Julian, but he held savagery deep within his soul, a detest to Julian explained it clearly.

"There's no need for violence, they are with me. I'm here to speak to your leader for a future alliance and mutual respect." Kate replied as she stepped in front of Humphrey and Julian, who stood just millimetres away from the northern wolf, starring at each other with passive aggression.

"How can I be sure that you will not sabotage us. World is full of back-stabbers and tricksters nowadays, better be safe than sorry." The northern wolf replied with a snarl and a faint growl in his voice.

"I'm Kate, leader of Western Pack. Those two are my—most trusted wolves." Kate replied with assurance but fair hesitation in her tone as she eyed Julian. Still frustrated from their last conversation, she had her doubts about trusting Julian, after all…he still hid a few half-truths in his closet, in the end, it isn't easy for him to open up. Nevertheless, she knew that Julian was right about the war, and perhaps the best way is sometimes the most painful and aggravating way.

"Fine. Follow the path, it will lead you to Charlotte. But, just in case…she can be easily infuriated." The wolf stated as he stepped aside, giving them one last point-blank glance.

The three continued wandering through the mainland. Slowly, fear crawled out of their minds, however, unsettling atmosphere was still present within, resulting in their sharp awareness.

Finally, they came into the clearing; surrounded by light carpet of white, illuminating snow. Surrounded by dens of other wolves. Crows swirled above their heads as they marched towards an enormous den, upon which stood Charlotte, leader of the north.

"And now, we finally meet. The exiled prince of the south—I've heard you wanted to meet with me. Yet I don't know why." Charlotte spoke clear, yet she spotted the words out with hastily.

"No need to be melodramatic, I wanted to discuss the terms of alliance with West and East." Julian replied slowly as Humphrey and Kate stood beside him. Julian spoke with Intelligence, cunningness in his tone.

"Terms Of Alliance…with a southerner, this is madness. You have invaded us long ago, provoked a war and now…you want an alliance." Hasty statement came from Charlotte as she paced around in irritation

"Let's play it out logically then shall we; First, the Southern Pack will attack Western and Easter forces. South will prevail due to slightly larger number and experience. With them out of their way, who do you think they'll come for next?" Stone-cold logic soaked Julian's words as he walked circles around Charlotte, slowly invading her thoughts with his statement.

"Why would Southern Pack attack West and East? With that will come an enormous amount of collateral damage, what is the point of being a leader if you have no one to lead?" Charlotte asked hastily as she starred at Julian's cunning eyes.

"What is the point of being a tyrant if you possess no power or rule with fear and an iron fist? Sheffield isn't looking for subordinates or innocents, he craves dominion…nothing else." Replied Humphrey as he prowled towards Charlotte, as he reprimanded formally.

"Sheffield, that treacherous dog. He is a leader now…that is predictable, once he sees an opportunity he claws to it as if it is a treasure. In which case, I agree to the terms of alliance, South attacked us once and they will not hesitate to do so again, especially under his leadership." Charlotte declared formally, yet with panic. She knew that under Sheffield's leadership, there would be nothing but ashes and ground stained with crimson red, that is all that would be left of West, East and North.

However, despite relatively calm atmosphere, something was off, someone was coming…and they were in a hurry. The shiver of tree. The rapid motion of wind. The unbearable screeching of crows and ravens. And finally, voices in the depth of soot-stained woods as those who guarded the border of northern mainland with their loyalty and lives…were guarding it from rogues, or…were they…

"Charlotte, our leader, we're having trouble at the mainland border, a group of rogues are trying to pass through." One of the wolves sprinted up to Charlotte in a hurry, declaring his words as he panted.

"And why are you stating this to me, there seems to be a complication isn't it." She knew there was something that he isn't telling her, a smell of complication, an implication.

"These strangers…they keep saying that they're not affiliated with rogues." He declared yet again, with confusion in his tone.

"Lead me to them, Julian, you're coming with me and so are your subordinates." Charlotte reprimanded calmly yet solemnly.

As she walked past Julian, Kate and Humphrey—Charlotte appeared to be the same height as Julian, yet with more fur that any of the three, usual colours of dark grey and beige were present with emerald green of her freezing eyes.

"Halt, there's no need for violence, we can sort this diplomatically." Charlotte stated as she stepped in from of other two wolves which were guarding the mainland border. She carefully examined the four who tried to pass through, her eyes exchanging glares and stares.

"No need for your examination, I know them and I have an idea why they're here." Julian reprimanded rapidly as he swiftly identified the four who stood in front of them. "Selene, Ian, Sage, Nicole…I thought you're supposed to be in the Southern Pack?" A hint of curiosity and bewilderment reflected off of him, infecting his question.

"The Southern Pack—Sheffield is preparing his forces— and soon he will start his invasion into East, next will be West— and North will follow…" Nicole sated swiftly yet soothingly, with interruptive panting caused by exhaustion.

With newly forged alliances, enemies now become friends, however, nothing is ever that simple and now only one question remains; Who will emerge victorious?


End file.
